cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Frances Conroy
Frances Conroy (1953 - ) Film Deaths *''Joker (2019)'' [Penny Fleck]: Smothered with a pillow by her son (Joaquin Phoenix) in her hospital room. TV Deaths *''Six Feet Under: Everyone's Waiting (2005)'' [Ruth Fisher]: Dies of old age/natural causes, in an "epilogue" sequence showing all the major characters' future deaths. *''American Horror Story: Murder House (2011)'' [Moira O'Hara]: Throughout the first season, she appears as the ghost of Alexandra Breckenridge. She manifests in two forms: her "young" self (Alexandra), reflecting her physical appearance at the time of her death (the form seen by men), and her "older" self (Frances), reflecting her "old soul" (the form seen by women). Due to the dual-cast nature of the role, I'm listing it for both actresses. *''American Horror Story: Coven: Burn Witch Burn (2013)'' [Myrtle Snow]: Burned at the stake by Jessica Lange, after being falsely accused of Sarah Paulson's blinding. At the end of the episode, she is resurrected by Lily Rabe. *''American Horror Story: Coven: Seven Wonders (2014)'' [Myrtle Snow]: Burned at the stake by Sarah Paulson at Frances' own request. She is later resurrected by Sarah Paulson to aid her in the Apocalypse; revealed in the episode'' Forbidden Fruit'' and confirmed onscreen in the episode Traitor. Her resurrection is undone in the episode "Apocalypse Then" when Billie Lourd travels back in time to kill Cody Fern so that the apocalypse won't happen. * American Horror Story: Freak Show: Blood Bath (2014) [Gloria Mott]: Shot in the head by her son (Finn Wittrock) after telling him that she couldn't live with herself if he committed suicide. * The Mist (2017) [Nathalie Raven]: ''The Mist takes the form of her deceased husband, who approaches Natalie carrying a dead baby. The baby suddenly awakes and cries, and she starts breastfeeding the baby, which appears to drain the life from her, causing her to age at a rapid pace until her face turns into a skull. * 'American Horror Story: Cult: Charles (Manson) in Charge (2017)' [Bebe Babbitt]: Shot in the back by Sarah Paulson while she is attempting to kill Evan Peters. Noteworthy Connections: Mrs. Jan Munroe Gallery: Francesconroydead.png|Frances Conroy with Lara Grice dead in ''American Horror Story: Freak Show: Blood Bath Conroy, Frances Conroy, Frances Category:1953 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Ghost scenes Category:Voice Actors Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:HBO Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in a American Horror Story series Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:DC Stars Category:People who died in a Six Feet Under series Category:American Horror Story Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Six Feet Under cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Stage Actors Category:ER cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by smothering Category:Death scenes by pillow Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Actors who died in Todd Phillips Movies